Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 20/@comment-4080028-20150629075148
I can see why you activated the Amerigo button in the chat after this chapter. S*** has very definitely hit the fan all of a sudden, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't get me excited and had me drawn into the chapter right away. Hell, I even decided to have reading this chapter be the last thing I do before heading to sleep. XD It was just that amusing. Not really sure how to summarize it all or even where to begin, to be perfectly honest. It's nice to see Polatsu again, since it feels a bit nostalgic for me, given the whole Fringe island incident and all. As you said, it's too bad No Beard and crew couldn't be here. This would be one hell of a Shisoukon reunion. I'm particularly eager and excited to see the crews of The Wild Generation all come together at last. Words cannot explain how much I'll enjoy that moment. +_+ Probably will involve lots of foaming at the mouth and garbled comments like "GUHLAGYGAHJVAGVAHLAHVBANBALVAQGHVBAHQVBAHLGAUAHVAGHVGHAKBHAKVAK!!!!!!!!!!!" XD But back to being serious here, yeah, I loved this chapter. It took me by huge surprise to see a (former) Admiral, of all things, to be here. Well... S*** just didn't hit the fan. It hit the fan, broke it into tiny pieces, made it spontaneously combust into flames, and then blew its ashes across the four corners of the world. 0_0 Man, when you want to go out with a bang, Rinji, you make it perfectly loud and clear, huh? lol So yeah, fangasming over the all star cast aside, I greatly enjoyed the interaction Lee, the Pop Bands and the Marimos had at the beach, and loved Knave's ruckus on the Marine ship. Makes me feel stupid for slacking off on reading more of Grand Voyage. <_< Now for Jolly Pirates business. No major complaints as always, though I did have some thoughts on the chase scene. Was a bit surprised by the Timber Technique: Electro-Lock. That was in Padrino too, right? Can't fully recall right now, as I've forgotten a lot since then. But whether it was or it wasn't, the idea of shooting electric current to influence metal... Huh. Not sure if it's redundant or just shows how much energy output Timber is giving off with his Timber Magne-Gloves. I had always imagined him manipulating magnetic materials in a similar way to Doflamingo's Parasite String; that being you don't really see the "strings" involved, but you see the manipulator's fingers and hands moving, as if they're controlling marionets (or however you spell that word. Puppets in layman terms.) So yeah, seeing that did surprise, but not in an entirely bad way. Just made me think of why electricity was released at all, or why it even needed to be a named technique. If anything, I assumed Timber would have been arming The Jolly MK II's weapons. Be it the large mechanical arms on either side of the ship, which could house a variety of features (punching cannonballs and ships alike bare-fisted, launching cannonballs from the palms, sporting drills, blades, or other weapons from within the palms or wrists, etc.) or his personal remote controlled metal replicas of the ships's figureheads, Jolly Holiday and Jolly MK II (one uses water and ice based technology, like compressed jets of water and frozen ice blades, and the other mermaid uses sonic weaponry. Which does which has been forgotten by me, sadly, so it could really go either way at this point.) And if not all that, then I assumed he'd be the one manning the helm, not Spike. So I was definitely very, very surprised to see Spike steering the Jolly this time. For some reason, I always assume it's going to be Glory or Timber; probably because one's the navigator and the other's the shipwright who'd know his ship inside and out. There's also the fact I expcted Spike would want to get into the fight more than helping his crew get out of a tight spot; though it isn't entirely unheard of him to be the responsible type and support his crew rather than do something selfish. But in the end, nothing's wrong with straying from the expected, right? I was also surprised to see what I assumed must have been a standard, run of the mill cannonball being shot from what I also assumed was Wyatt's personal Jolly Yaku Yaku Cannon ("Jolly Ammo Ammo Cannon" in English.) Guess he was saving the good cannonballs made from his Devil Fruit powers for when the crew would need them? Or maybe standard cannonballs were just good enough for the situation at hand. ...You know, I'm glad to see your take on the Jollys every now and again, as it always makes me think of why the Jollys wouldn't do what they normally would. Makes them feel more three-dimensional to me, and thus more fleshed out as genuine characters. But I digress... Also surprised me to see Sakura still using the Eagle Strike technique, when I had decided she'd no longer use avian air slashes (or at least not as often) and would start using air slashes that resemble cherry blossoms (if you've ever seen Bleach or the character Byakuya Kuchiki, then it's sort of like his Zenbon Sakura Kageyoshi; what with the large mass of pink blades looking like cherry blossoms and all. I say sort of because it doesn't look exactly like Byakuya's technique. More like really huge cherry blossoms cutting through whatever they fly into. But en masse.) Speaking of, it shocked me to see Chris using the Clay Clay Needle Shower; a technique even I''' manage to forget about. I always tend to imagine him swinging his clay limbs around in weapon form or what have you and smashing cannonballs to bits, or playing it safe and lobbing his steel-hard clay bubbles at the cannonballs to make them explode. But as we've gone over plenty of times in the chat already, Chris is so unpredictable, that even I would be hard pressed to predict him at all times. Maybe he just thought the Needle Shower was the most effecient way to deal with the crisis? In any way, it worked amazingly well, so I gotta give him (and ESPECIALLY YOU) major credit where credit is due. All in all, I'd say the Jollys felt more like their pre-time skip selves as opposed to their new and improved post-time skip incarnations. So it came off as kind of odd and unexpected, but not entirely all bad. Especially since they were mostly fighting off anyone or anything that ''isn't'' Polatsu or Goro. So that gives me hope the really fun and cool stuff I thought up for them will show up later, when the '''real fights unfold. So oddities and quirks aside, this was an exciting and fun read. Bravo once again, my friend. :) Looking forward to how things go on from here.